


Let Me In

by tellingtouch



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), hosie - Fandom
Genre: Brave Josie, Developing Relationship, Endgame Hosie, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Music, Shy Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellingtouch/pseuds/tellingtouch
Summary: Hope is an introvert and shy. Josie just wants to get to know her and be her frined, maybe more.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 98
Kudos: 315





	1. Song: Run To You By: Lacey Strum

**Josie POV**

I have spent the last two year watching Hope every day. With as much time as I spend studying her, you would think that I would know more about her. No such luck! She refuses to let anyone in. No one can get close to her. The second that she start to find that she likes someone, she pushes them away.

That is why I won’t give up on her. She pushes me away the hardest of everyone. That must means that she actually cares about me. That has been enough in the past, but now, I just can’t let her do this anymore. She has to let someone in, and I swear, that someone is going to be me!

I actually got worried about that a few months ago when Landon showed up. He spent a lot of time flirting with Hope. He thought that they were going to be something, and truthfully, so did I. Hope was talking to him and paying attention. Turns out, he was a lying shit and she was just trying to find out the truth about him. Now he is locked up in the dungeon cages until we can figure out what to do with him.

Hope has been even more stand offish lately. She spend all of her free time in her room. She only comes out for classes and training with dad. If it weren’t for the fact that he forces her to have meals in the dining room then I’m pretty sure she would take her meals there too. As it is, we have five out of six classes together and I get to see her in all expect for the first class of the day. That is out P.E. class and she does that with my dad.

As fate would have it, we have been paired up in most of our classes for this semester due to me and Lizzie being siphons. This allows me to get to talk to Hope more often than ever before.

** Hope POV **

I can’t do this anymore. Staying away from Josie is proving more and more difficult. She is always smiling at me and she is so sweet. I just want to spend all my time with her, which of course means that I have to stay far away.

People in my life have a tenancy to get hurt or die. I can’t let that happen to Josie.

This would be so much easier if she were just mean like Lizzie! Then I could just not care. But no, Josie is a ray of sunshine and I find that I am drawn to her light.

That is the only reason why I haven’t asked to be moved to different classes or for a different partner. These are the rare opportunities that I allow myself to be close to Josie. This way, it isn’t me wanting to spend time with her, it’s me having to spend time with her.

‘Yeah right Hope, tell yourself more lies.’

**T.B.C.**


	2. Song: Brave Enough By: Lindsey Stirling (ft. Christina Perri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie asks Hope a question.
> 
> Hope really should learn how to say 'no'.

** Josie POV **

“Hey Hope! Wait up!” I have to run fast to catch her before she goes into her room. Once there, I know I won’t get another chance to see her until tomorrow. And honestly, I’m not sure that the courage that I have managed to build up will last if I leave it for another day.

“Yeah Josie, what’s up?

“Um, well, the school is having a movie night in the common room tonight. I was wondering if you would want to come and hang out with me and watch a few movies?”

“No, thank you for asking. I have homework and thought I would work on that.”

“Hope, really? We have the same classes and its Friday. If you don’t want to you don’t have to, there is no reason to lie to me.” I know that I have a sad expression on my face. I hate that she locks herself away all the time in her room all alone and now she is lying to me.

A look crosses her face so fast that I don’t have time to read it. “Look Jo,” My heart skips a bet at the nickname. “I’m not good with crowds and people in general. I can handle like three at a time max and then I start to feel closed in.”

This is the most that she has ever said about herself. FINALLY, a breakthrough! And I am going to take it as a good sign.

“What if you and I sat alone, in the back and we could just watch for a little while?”

Again this look crosses her face. This time a little slower, but I still can’t read it.

“Ok, but just for a little while. If I start to feel off, I’m leaving, deal?”

“Deal!” I know that my smile couldn’t get bigger.

** Hope POV **

Yeah, yeah, I know! I’m not supposed to allow myself to get close to anyone, let alone Josie, but come on! She kept looking so sad and how can you resist that pout! It is too cute. Then on top of that, I should have known better than to use homework as an excuse on a Friday, especially when we have the same classes.

This will also get Dr. Saltzman off my back. He has been nagging me again to make friends and to be nice to the twins. This way I can do both. If I’m just a casual friend with Josie that will be ok. Nothing serious, just keep it very casual.

Yeah, that is so not going to work. I’m already too close to Josie now. I can smell that sweet smell of vanilla and sunshine that is unmistakably Josie. I just want to curl into her and never leave her side. Yup this is going to go so well.

As we walk into the common room we can see that there are several couches and other seats already filled and a huge screen has been erected so that everyone could watch the movies.

“Hope, there is a loveseat here in the back further away from everyone else. We can sit there.”

I nod my head and follow her to sit in the back. Josie takes the blanket that is thrown over the back and starts to unfold it.

“Do you want to share?”

“That’s ok, I always run on the hot side.”

Josie smiles at me. “Must be nice. I’m always on the cold side usually. I can never get warm.”

I look at her from the side of my eyes. She is all curled up under the blanket and I can tell that she is indeed cold.

“Um… If you want… um… you could curl into me. I mean, since you are cold and I am hot we would even each other out.”

The smile that broke on her face made me want to do everything in my power to make sure that the smile never left her face. I am such a goner.

“Really? You would be ok with that?”

“Yeah.”

She leaned over towards me and scooted to close the little space that was there between us. I casually slipped my arm around her shoulder. I was already headed to hell, might as well enjoy the ride.

The movie started and for the life of me, I have no idea what it was that we were watching. All my scenses where hyper focused on Josie and everything that was her.

“Well, don’t you two just look all cute?”

I hate that voice!

**T.B.C.**


	3. Song: Closer By: Tegan and Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a bit closer.

**No POV**

The girls had been curled up for the last hour seemingly lost in their own world and enjoying the movie and the company of themselves. So of course, something had to ruin that for them.

“Well, don’t you two just look all cute?”

Penelope Parks was standing in front of them with her signature smirk on her face.

“What do you want Penelope?” Josie asked.

“Well, I saw you over here doing your charity work with the social outcast, and thought that I would help you out and offer to let you come sit with me and my girls instead.”

“No thank you. I am more than happy right where I am. Please go away.” The brunette turned her attention away from the short raven haired girl.

Next to her Hope couldn’t help the half smile that graced her lips. She was loving the fact that Josie was choosing to stay here with her instead of going to sit with her ex.

“Jojo, really? You want to stay here with this mutt?” Penelope asked?

Hope growled at the comment and was about to say something when she felt Josie place her hand on her knee. The auburn haired girl turned to look at her. She could see the pleading in her eyes to let her handle this.

“Penelope, I have asked you to leave. Hope and I are trying to watch a movie and to hang out. I have asked you to leave me alone all together and not to bother me anymore.”

“Yeah but Jojo, you didn’t really mean that.”

Hope couldn’t take it any longer. She knew Josie wanted to handle this, but she hated pushy people. This girl just didn’t know how to take go away as an answer. “Look, we are trying to relax and have fun here. Josie has nicely asked you to leave. Go or I will ask, nowhere near as nicely.”

“Yeah, you and what coven?”

“Me.” The familiar voice was a welcome one in that moment.

Standing next to her sister’s side was none other than Lizzie. “I think that my sister has made it clear that she is here with Hope and they are trying to hang out. Beat it Satan before I get angry.”

Penelope looked one last time at Josie before walking away.

“Thank Lizzie.” Josie smiled at her sister.

“Anytime Jo. I can’t stand her! Not to mention, you actually got Hope to leave her room, I was not going to let Blair Bitch ruin that for you!” With that said, Lizzie walked over and sat down next to MG to finish the movie.

Hope felt completely uncomfortable after the whole confrontation. She really didn’t like it when people looked at her and it appeared that all of the couches around them were now looking directly at her.

“Um, Josie, I think I’m going to call it a night and head back to my room.”

The look of sadness on the taller girls face was enough to almost stop Hope from leaving. But she couldn’t take everyone looking at her.

“You don’t have to go. She won’t come back tonight.”

“Everyone is looking at us and it is making me feel very uncomfortable.” Hope whispered.

Josie looked around and saw that in deed all eyes seemed to be looking at the duo. “Ok, I agreed that if you felt off you would leave.”

Hope felt very grateful that she wouldn’t have to make yet another scene to be able to leave. As she stood up she noticed that Josie was also getting up.

“You don’t have to leave just because I am. You could stay and watch the other movies.”

“No that’s ok, I think that I’ll turn in for the night.”

The two girls started to walk out of the room together, both looking a little dejected. As they were climbing the stairs side by side.

“Hey Jo, um… I really had a nice time hanging out with you. Um, maybe, we could try it again sometime, with less people?”

The smile from before was back on Josie’s face. So big and bright that it made the tribrid’s heart ache in a way that she didn’t understand.

“I would really like that. Maybe we can just have our own movie night. We can go to your room or mine and Lizzie’s?”

Hope seemed to pause. “I don’t have a TV, so it would have to be your room.”

“That’s ok. Would you want to try tomorrow since we got interrupted tonight? We can each pick a movie and watch it. We will have the night for just us.”

“Sounds great. Thanks again for inviting me. Have a good night Josie.”

With that, Hope left the younger girl at her room and practically ran to her room and shut the door.

**T.B.C.**


	4. Song: Fighting For Me By: Riley Clemmons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 things:
> 
> 1\. Don't touch  
> 2\. Don't make her mad  
> 3\. We did warn you

**Hope POV**

What have I gotten myself into! I can’t hang out with Josie tonight. I can’t get close to anyone. Every time that I let people in they leave me. I can’t go through that again. I just have to tell her that I can’t make it.

Looking up and seeing the witch at her table with her friend’s, the tribrid knew that she had to tell the girl that she wasn’t going to make it tonight. However, just then, Josie looked over and her eyes locked with Hope’s. The smile on her face caused an equal one to appear on Hope’s face.

I’m screwed! I can’t not go. Look at her, how am I ever not going to want to be near her! All I want to do is to see her face light up with her smiles. More than that, I want to be the cause of those smiles.

Yup, very screwed.

**Josie POV**

I can’t wait for tonight! Hope is actually going to come and hang out with me, in my room! I have finally broken through after two years. We are starting to be friends!

Granted, I want so much more than to be Hope’s friend, but you have to start somewhere.

She didn’t seem to mind the cuddling on the loveseat last night either. I wonder if she would cuddle with me again tonight. I am so going to have to try to get her to cuddle again. I think I might have died for a minute, but totally worth it.

I hate Penelope for interrupting and making Hope so nervous! We were having such a good time. I barely kept myself from setting her on fire again!

“Josie! Are you even listening?”

“Sorry Lizzie, I was lost in thought.”

“Well hopefully it was about the talent show next weekend! We have to start practicing today!”

Not the talent show. I am so tired of the same thing every year.

“Actually Lizzie, I am not going to perform in the group number this year. I talked to dad and I am going to be doing my own thing at the end.”

“What, but you are the best that we have, after me of course! We need you!”

“Sorry, I have something else that I have been wanting to do.”

“What?”

“It’s a surprise. You will have to wait and see. I’m not even rehearsing in front of others.”

Let me tell you now, if looks could kill, and we know that in this school that is possible, Lizzie is possibly trying really hard to explode me right now.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I see that Hope is getting up from her table to walk over to the line to grab her dinner. I wonder if she would mind if I were to go over there and sit with her while she ate. Would that be too clingy?

Just then, I saw Penelope walk up to her. This was not going to be good.

**Hope POV**

All I wanted was to get my dinner. I’m grabbing a couple of sandwiches and a bag of chips. As I turned to grab a drink I was stopped by Penelope Parks.

“Hope, we need to talk.”

“We really don’t Parks. I have nothing to say to you.”

“Good, then you can just listen. You know that Josie is only hanging out with you because she feel sorry for you. She doesn’t really want to be friends. She is just too nice for her own good. Why don’t you do her a favor and leave her alone?”

Personally, I thought the bitch was right, but hell if I would let her know that. So I give her a smirk and stare directly into her eyes and whisper to her. “If that’s the case, why are we going to her room after dinner tonight to hang out alone?”

The shocked look on her face was enough to let me know that I had hit where it hurt. I grabbed my drink and started off for my table to sit and have my dinner. Suddenly there was a hand that grabbed my arm. Bad move.

Before I could think, my reflexes had kicked in, I dropped everything and turned around and had the raven haired witch off the ground by her shirt collar. “DON”T EVER TOUCH ME!”

She was scared. I could see it in her eyes. She didn’t think that I would do anything to her. So far, I really hadn’t, but she didn’t know what I would do next. Hell, I didn’t know what I would do next.

The dining hall was very quiet. Everyone was waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Thankfully, I was saved having to make the decision.

“Hope, are you ok?” Josie was standing next to me. She was trying to get my attention. I turned to look at her and she seemed to be able to read my panic.

“It’s ok Hope. Just put her down and let’s go to my room. We can eat dinner there.” Josie picked up my fallen dinner and put it on a try with what was left of her own dinner and stood next to me.

As I looked at the soft look in her eyes, I just wanted to follow her. So I put Penelope down and turned fully towards Josie. She held out a hand to me and I hesitated only a moment before taking it and allowing her to lead me out of the room.

Before we could make it out however, I heard Penelope trash talking me. I stiffened for only a second before Josie turned to me and handed me the tray. “Hold this.”

I watched as Josie, the super nice, supportive, and over all friendly person that she is, walked up to the she devil and slapped her, hard.”

“You need to learn to leave people alone. You cause trouble and then get pissy when it comes back to bite you. Whenever anyone doesn’t automatically fall in line you have to try to grind them under your heel. No more. Stay away from me and my friends.”

With that, Josie walked back to me, took my hand again and we walked off together towards her room.

**T.B.C.**


	5. Song: You By: The Pretty Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a date... absolutely not. ;)

**No POV**

The girls were sitting on Josie’s bed eating their dinner not really talking much. Hope kept sneaking glances at the brunette witch. She really wanted to ask her why she had done what she had in the dining room, but didn’t know how to ask.

“Just ask. I can see you thinking. I know there is something.” Josie looked over.

The shorter girl blushed a little at being caught. “Why? I mean why did you slap her? I know that you two were dating and that she was trying to get you back.”

Josie shook her head. “We briefly dated. I dumped her, though she likes to tell everyone that she dumped me. I don’t like who she is. She thinks that just because she had a lot of power that she has to control everyone.”

Hope nodded her head. She could understand that. Her father’s side of the family was a perfect example of that. They were extremely powerful and wanted to control everything. Her mother was much calmer. She knew her power and didn’t have to flaunt it.

“Yeah, I would rather be like my mother. I know who I am, no one else needs to know.”

Josie’s face lit up. “Exactly! I mean, you are the most powerful supernatural at this school and you don’t go around showing off and making everyone feel bad.”

The older girl looked down blushing again. “You too. Josie, you are the most powerful witch in this school.”

Josie gave a disbelieving look to her. “I think you are forgetting about yourself. And Satan is very powerful too.”

Hope shook her head. “Yeah, but I am a tribrid and a first born Mikaelson witch. I was created to be basically uber powerful. And Satan is not as powerful as she like to let people think. You are ten times the witch she is. Lizzie is stronger too. It is just that she has the name and can do specific spells that make others think she has more power. It is all show.”

The brunette looked at her companion with shock on her face. “How do you know all this?”

With a smirk on her lips, Hope shyly looked up. “You really think that, with my father funding this school, and me helping your father with all these missions, that I don’t have my ways?”

Josie just shook her head. “Ok, fine, keep your secrets. You’ll tell me if you feel like it. You want to watch a movie since we are done with dinner?”

Hope seemed nervous all of a sudden. She looked at the clock and saw that it was after eight. “I really should go back to my room. I’m sure that Lizzie will be back soon, and I don’t want to inconvenience anyone.”

“You aren’t an inconvenience. Lizzie will be out all night. She has a date with MG and then she is staying at a friend’s for the night so we can hang out as late as you want.”

Hope still looked uncertain. She couldn’t help but to think back to what Penelope had said to her. “You don’t have to hang out with me just because you feel bad. I know that you are super nice and I don’t want you to feel like you have to hang out with me.”

The taller girl looked shocked at this. Is that really what this girl thought? “Why would you say that? If I didn’t want to hang out with you, and to be your friend, I wouldn’t have invited you last night or tonight.”

“Oh.”

Josie looks at the girl beside her and she is lost in thought. “What did she say to you?”

Hope tries to play dumb. “Who?”

The stone look on the brunette’s face put a stop to that. “Want to try that answer again?”

Hope sighed. “Fine, she said that you were only hanging out with me because you feel sorry for me. That you don’t really want to be friends. Also that you are just too nice for your own good. Then she told me to do you a favor and leave you alone.”

“That bitch! I should have slapped her harder!”

Hope was shocked by the words that just left the usually calm witch. She looked at her and wasn’t sure what she should say at this time.

Though, she didn’t have to say anything. Josie reached over and silently asked permission to take the other girls hand. With a nod, Hope gave her the ok.

“I asked you to hang out because I like who you are. I know that we don’t know each other very well, but we have been in this school together for ten years. We know about each other. I have always been in the same classes and we do circle in the same social settings mostly, when you circle that is.”

This made both girls laugh. “I know that you are a private person and you seem to like keeping to yourself, but I think that you could use a friend. I would like to be that friend. We all need to let someone in from time to time.”

The look on Hope’s face was a mix of fear and longing. She would really like to have a friend, especially Josie. But she was so afraid of what being a friend to her would mean.

Josie could see that war going on across Hope’s face. It hurt her that this girl couldn’t seem to accept friendship. “It’s ok if you want to take things slow. We can just hang out in my room or yours, and watch movies. I won’t ask you to come to parties or other outings like last night. We can just hang out, just the two of us.”

Hope really liked this idea. “I would like that. Hanging out with you is nice. I just, um, I don’t like crowds. I don’t feel comfortable around a lot of people. I could hurt someone like with Penelope and I don’t want to be that person.”

This broke Josie’s heart and she couldn’t take it. “I’m going to hug you now. If you don’t want me to, please tell me.”

When nothing was said, the taller girl wrapped her arms around her now friend and held her tight. Hope responded and wrapped her arms around her new friend’s stomach.

“You know, this is the first hug that I have gotten in over a year. It’s nice. I forgot what it was like.”

This just broke Josie more. “Well for now one, I will make sure that you get at least one hug a day, if not more.”

This made the tribrid smile.

“Ok, enough of this mushy stuff now, let’s watch some movies.”

With that Josie pulled up Netflix on her TV. “You pick the first one.”

Smirking like the devil, Hope pulled up “Drag Me to Hell”. This made Josie laugh.

“If you wanted to cuddle you could have just said so. You didn’t have to pick a movie that will give me nightmares.”

“But I love this movie. It is the perfect blend of supernatural and human with all the crazy that goes with it. It isn’t just supernaturals that are bad. It shows that normal people are not always the good ones.”

Josie smiled a little. “Fine, but you better cuddle with me so that I can hide my face behind you.”

Hope scooted closer and sat right against Josie, side to side. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

As the night went on, Josie followed the horror movie with “The Greatest Showman”. “I love musicals and the love stories are amazing.”

Hope, while not the biggest musical fan, did enjoy this one.

When the clock struck midnight, Hope got up ready to leave. “I should get going to my room. Thanks for everything. I’ll, um, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Josie smiled back at her. “Yeah, we can have breakfast together if you like. I’ll pick you up at your room in the morning.”

“Ok.”

With that, Hope walked out and headed to her room.

“I’m so screwed! I think I may love her!”

**T.B.C.**


	6. Chapter 6: Song: You’re Not Alone By: Lacey Strum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Developments! Getting closer.

**No POV-A week later**

For the past week Hope and Josie have been inseparable. They have been sitting together for every meal. Sometime, Josie gets the introverted tribrid to join the table with her other friends. Hope seems to take to MG the best. He talks to her about comics that they apparently both read.

These interaction are becoming more common as the week progresses. Hope is becoming more comfortable with the brunette’s small group. They talk to her but don’t prod her and are ok on the days that she just needs to be by herself. On those days, she either sits at a table alone with Josie, or she gets her food and will hide in her room.

That is the one thing that has weighed on Josie the most. Throughout the week, they have hung out in Josie’s room almost every night. Hope seems to be scared to let anyone in her room. Josie is extremely curious about what Hope is hiding in her room.

That Sunday, when Josie picked her up for their breakfast, Hope ran out of the room pulling the door closed so quickly that Josie couldn’t even see in.

“Are you ok?” the auburn haired girl asked.

“Yeah, just lost in thought.” The taller girl gave a weak smile.

“Are you excited for your performance tomorrow?”

“More like terrified. I forgot that since I’m preforming alone, it means that I will be alone.”

Hope gave a small smile. “If it makes you feel better, I will be in the audience and will be the one cheering loudest. Granted, I will be hiding behind MG while doing so, but still.”

This brought a smile to Josie’s lips. “Thank you Hope. That means the world to me.”

The two girls where laying on Josie’s bed. They were yet again curled up together cuddled up under the covers. The two had been becoming increasingly more comfortable around the other.

Hope found that she was lowering all of her walls for her friend. She really found it harder and harder everyday not to kiss the girl that she was holding in her arms. She found that she had fallen hard after that first night. She couldn’t deny it to herself any long, but was at least holding out on telling Josie herself.

For her part, Josie was head over heels for the girl currently hugging her to her side and drawing patterns on her back unconsciously. She had been finding that she had been getting increasingly touchy feely with Hope and the older girl seemed to be ok with this. It started with Josie holding her hand and progressed from there.

As the week went on, the two where now always hand in hand every chance that they got. They spent every day doing homework together and cuddling before curfew. Josie even got Hope to agree to spend the night tonight.

This was the first time that Hope had stayed over to anyone’s room. She had never had a sleep over before. It was a nice change.

As was their ritual at night, typically before Hope went back to her room, the girls had turned off the TV and were just lying in bed curled together and talking about whatever was on their mind.

Josie looked up at the girl that had stolen her heart and smiled. She just wanted to spend every day with Hope.

“What are you smiling at?”

“You.”

Hope blushed. “What about me is causing that beautiful smile?”

Josie sat up a little bit and looked into the other girl’s eyes. She wanted to let the girl understand what she was thinking before she tried to say anything. She knew that Hope didn’t like a lot of attention and she knew that she was going to have to be gentle and slow.

Looking into the young witch’s eyes, Hope could swear that she saw an ocean of emotions that were all crashing together, trying to send a message. Hope felt that she knew what Josie was saying, and her heart started to race at the prospect.

“Everything about you. The ‘you’ of you cause me to smile like this.”

The tribrid blushed even harder. It was claiming her whole face now and she just wanted to hide her face away from sight. But Josie would have none of that.

“Hope, I know that you are a very private person, and I respect that about you. I just want you to know that I really like you. I want to get to know you more.”

Hope sat up at this confession and took Josie’s hand in her own. “Um, I-I really like you too Josie. I feel like I can be myself with you without judgement.”

The two girls stared into each other’s eyes and started to lean in towards the other. As their lips brushed, the door to the room burst open.

They jumped apart as Lizzie walked into the room. She threw her bath items on her bed and then turned to the two girls. Seeing the fact that they were not able to look at each other or at her, she could tell that she had just walked in on something.

Now, if this were anyone else with Josie, she would poke a bit. However, for two reasons she let this go. First, Hope didn’t like attention and would run and then Josie would be mad at her. Secondly, if Hope didn’t run, Lizzie would be a blood pulp on the floor. No thank you!

“So, are we ready for tomorrow’s talent show?”

Josie spoke up. “Yup! Got everything set and ready. Final rehearsal went great!”

Hope gave a soft smile. “Since all I have to do is show up and watch, that makes my role easy.”

Lizzie gave Hope a funny look. She was about to say something when she went white as a sheet.

Josie noticed this first. “Lizzie, what’s wrong?”

The blonde shook her head. She really didn’t want to be the one to tell the tribrid.

Hope looked at her new friend and was worried. “Lizzie, you look really pale. Are you ok?”

Josie answered. “She is scared to death of something. I can feel it through our twin bond.”

Hope turned to Lizzie. “Whatever it is, you can tell us and we can help and get through it together.”

Lizzie looked up first and Hope and then to her sister. She took a deep breath. “So, I’m guessing that neither of you have seen the posting from dad in the auditorium?”

The two girls looked at each other and shook their heads. “Why?”

“Dad made a ruling that each faction has to participate. If all factions don’t, then none can. He really hates this talent show.”

The brunette was confused. “Year the witches, wolves, vampires, and even Emma had the younger students doing something.”

Suddenly Hope shot to her feet. She looked like she wanted to run far and fast.

“Hope, what’s wron…” Just as she was asking, Josie understood. Hope had a seat on the council as her own faction. Her father had done this on purpose.

“This isn’t right! Just because dad doesn’t like this he can’t do this to Hope! He knows that she isn’t going to get up there on the stage in front of everyone!”

Lizzie looked at her sister. “Well, if she doesn’t, then the whole thing is canceled.”

The three girls all looked at each other and Hope felt like she was ruining things for her friends. All because she didn’t like attention.

“Stop it Hope. I know what you are thinking and it is not true so you can stop. This is not on you. If you don’t want to, then you don’t have to and anyone who says anything about it can go through me.” Josie was fired up and looked like she was ready for a fight.

Then Lizzie backed her sister up. “Yeah, you shouldn’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Hope shook her head. “It isn’t fair to everyone else.”

The twins smiled at their friend. “Don’t worry Hope, we will talk to dad in the morning. Lets all get some sleep now and worry about this tomorrow.”

The shorter girl nodded and climbed back in bed with Josie. She was antsy and felt like she couldn’t settle.

As the lights were turned out, Hope lay there staring at the walls waiting for the taller girl to fall asleep. She would run and let her wolf think for her.

As if she could sense Hope’s thoughts, Josie reached over and pulled the girl to her and hugged her tighter. “It’ll be fine. Just stay with me.”

Relaxing a bit, and unable to refuse the girl holding her anything, Hope feel asleep curled in the warmth of Josie.

**T.B.C.**


	7. Song: Brave By: Sara Bareilles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small talks and little freak outs.

**No POV**

Hope was up for a few hours before Josie and Lizzie and had been laying there in bed holding Josie close. Occasionally she looked over at Lizzie watched the funny faces that she would make in her sleep.

Josie had found the hole in Hope’s walls and had wiggled herself into the girl’s life and had brought her friends, especially her twin, in with her. She couldn’t stop thinking about how it would be all her fault if the talent show got canceled.

On the other hand, what would she be able to do as a talent? She could sing, but Josie was doing that. She could paint, but that isn’t really something that you can do quickly. Though, she guessed that she could bring a painting that she had already started and finish it. Or she could do a sketch, which was quicker. But she knew that if people watched her that she would be very nervous.

“Stop.”

Hope looked down to see that Josie had woken up and was watching her. “Stop what?”

“Stop worrying about the talent show and letting people down. Lizzie and I will take care of it.”

The brunette smiled as she could feel her friend relax in her hold. She scooted closer to Hope and held her a bit tighter. Josie had found that Hope loved to cuddle with her and this had quickly become how they would start and end every day.

This felt slightly different now however. After the confessions from last night and the near kiss this felt like it was more. They held a little tighter and got a little closer.

As the two girls looked deeply into each other’s eyes, both trying to tell the other what they were feeling without having to voice it, they didn’t seem to notice that they were drifting closer with each passing second.

They could feel the warmth from the other’s breath on their face when suddenly there was a groan from the other side of the room.

“Why are you awake at this ungodly hour? It’s only,” reaching to look at the clock, the blonde released another groan. “Seven! It’s only seven a.m. and you are already awake. This is inhumane!”

The two girls giggled a little.

“Well, I guess I should go to my room and get ready to face the day.”

Josie looked at Hope with a sadness on her face. “You don’t have to go, or I could come with you.”

The same look of panic that always appeared on Hope’s face when anyone mentioned her room was present.

“Hope, is there a reason that we never hang out in your room?”

The older girl looks at Josie and you can tell there is something that she wants to say. She just doesn’t know how.

“It’s ok, don’t worry. When you are ready.” Josie hugged the girl next to her.

“Why don’t you go get your stuff together and when you are done, meet me downstairs for breakfast?”

“That sounds good. Say twenty minutes?”

“I’ll see you there.”

***

**Hope POV**

Shit! Shit! Fuck!

Why couldn’t I just say yes! I wanted her to come with me but I just couldn’t bring myself to open my mouth so the words would come out.

If I keep at this, I’m going to run her off. I don’t know what to do! I really wish that I could talk to my mom about this. She always knew just what I needed to hear! She would know what I should do.

She would tell me to be brave. To let myself feel and to let a girl like Josie in. She would tell me that everything in life that is worth anything is scary and that you can’t have a totally epic love if you are too afraid to step outside or to let them in.

I can do this. Tonight, after the talent show.

With her mind made up, Hope finished getting ready and headed to meet Josie for breakfast.

***

**Josie POV**

Great, just great! I pushed her again! I have to stop doing that!

She has been doing so well, and has been opening up to me more and more and I don’t want her to think that she has to tell me, or show me more than she is ready for.

Standing in front of the full length mirror, I continue to berate herself as Lizzie walks up behind me and gives me a hug.

“You know, she hasn’t let anyone in her room since her parents died. Not even after the fire. She was able to put it out and she says that she saved everything of value to her, but she refused to let dad in to check on anything.”

I looked at my sister. “How do you know this?”

“Dad told me after you had fallen asleep on night during our vacation. He was up thinking and I had woken up and was wondering what was going on. He looked so stressed.”

“I don’t understand why she feels that she has to cut everyone off from her. She won’t let anyone close to her.”

“Well, that isn’t true anymore is it?” the blonde twin stated, in a matter-of-factly. “She let you get close and let you bring others close to her as well. I mean, she has spent every day in our room with you and she even went to a movie night where there were people just because you asked. Maybe you need to think about that.”

Laughing, I turn to my twin. “When did you become the level head sage advice giver?”

“You know how it goes. I’m only this way one every full moon. Just so happen, I missed it this month so I have been saving it up.”

“Ok, I’m going to meet Hope for breakfast. I just need to be patient and let her know that I am here for her no matter what. I can actually start by convincing dad that Hope shouldn’t have to perform in the talent show.”

“Good luck! You know dad. Any reason not to have to put on the talent show.”

***

**No POV**

Walking into the dining hall, Hope went over to the line and grabbed her breakfast and what she knew that Josie would choose for herself as well. She was grateful that there were only a handful of students there this early so that there wasn’t a line. After loading up the trays, she walked over to the table that she usually shared with the witch when it was just the two of them.

She was hoping that she would be able to have a private conversation with Josie before tonight. She needed to let her know why she never let anyone in her room. It was important to her that Josie knew the truth.

Not a minute later the younger girl walked in. Seeing Hope, a huge smile was painted on to her face and she walked over and sat down next to the tribrid, leaving no space between them.

“Not feeling extremely social today I see.” Josie tried to make Hope laugh.

“Um, well… I just thought that we could, um, talk alone a bit.”

The look on Josie’s face was pure concern. “Hope, its ok. You don’t have to tell me anything that you are not ready for. I shouldn’t have pushed you. I want you to know that I understand that you are a private person and that is perfectly ok.”

Hope looked into the chocolate eyes that she was becoming increasingly addicted to looking at and saw understanding and some other emotion that she knew but couldn’t place.

“I am a private person. Thank you for understanding.” Just as Josie thought that was the end Hope spoke again. “But with you, I feel like I want to share more of myself. I want you to understand.”

The smile that was on the brunette’s face was ten thousand times brighter than the sun. “I’d really like that Hope. But please know that we can do this at whatever pace you are comfortable with. It’s like I said last night, I want to know you more. I also want you to know me more.”

The older girl gave a shy smile. “I want that to. I’m really going to try.”

Josie couldn’t contain her bubble of happiness and reached over and hugged Hope right then and there. To her surprise, instead of stiffening or pulling back, Hope melted into the hug and hugged her back.

“Again with the adorableness. At this rate I will get cavities with the sweetness of your two.”

“Go away Penelope.” Josie pulled back as she felt Hope bristle.

“Oh, now is that any way for the witch rep of the student council to speak with one of her faction?”

“Do you have school related issues that you want to discuss?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact I do.

Looking like she would rather slap her again than talk to her, Josie released a loud sigh and stood up.

“Hope, I’m sorry, I have to deal with this. I’m going to talk to my dad too. Meet me for lunch?”

Hope smiled. “Yeah. First one here grabs lunch and our table?”

“Deal.” Josie leans over and whispers in Hope’s ear. “I’ll see you soon. Miss you until then.” Then she places a soft kiss on her temple.

The blush that raises on Hopes cheeks is dark and there is no way to hide it. “You too. See you at lunch.”

With that, Josie walks away not waiting to see if Penelope is following.

**T.B.C.**


	8. Song: One Step Closer By: Linkin Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This gets a little rough. Disclaimer: There is an attempt made by Penelope on Josie. Not sex, but I want to add this in case. It is a small scene at the very start and then everything after that is them dealing with it.

Out in the hallway, Josie turned to Penelope with an expectant look. “What is so important that you have to talk to me?”

“The witches want to know what you are going to do about the situation with the talent show?”

“What situation?”

The raven haired girl just rolled her eyes and curled her hair. “We all know that if Hope doesn’t perform that the show is called off. You are the rep for the witches on the council so we want to know what you are doing about this.”

Josie huffed in frustration. “I already have a meeting with my father to discuss this, so you and the witches have nothing to worry about. You can tell your minions to calm down.”

With that, she turned to leave when Penelope reached out to stop her. “Jojo wait.”

“What now?”

The shorter girl slide up to Josie and ran her hand up her shoulder to her neck and pulled her closer. “I miss you.”

Josie looked at the hand that was slowly working its way up into her hair and tried to pull away from it. “What the hell do you think you are doing?”

“Come on Jojo, you know you miss me too.”

“Like hell, let go now!”

The raven-haired witch’s grip tightens on the taller girl head as she is bringing her face closer. She was going to kiss her, and the taller girl couldn’t stop her. Josie felt like her entire body was frozen. Too late she realized that Penelope had spelled her and she couldn’t move her limbs.

She tried to turn her head away but the grip the other witch was too tight and without the use of her body, there was nothing that she could do.

All of a sudden, like a flash, Penelope was no longer holding Josie and was pinned to the wall with the hand that was forcing Josie, into the unwanted situation was pinned behind her.

“When someone says to let go, you really need to listen. Did no one ever teach you that No means no?”

With Penelope pinned, Josie regained use of her limbs and was able to move again. She hugged herself and tried to understand what had just happened. She couldn’t believe that the other witch would do that. And what stopped her.

As Josie turned her head she saw Hope holding the girl against the wall, feet not touching the ground and her arm held behind her. They were drawing a crowd. She needed to calm the situation, but she felt shaken.

“What did Satan do this time?” Lizzy and MG were walking in from the dining room and took in the scene in front of her. Then she looked at her twin who was visibly shaking.

“Jo, what’s the matter? What happened?”

Josie looked at her sister and there are tears in her eyes and she can’t seem to make words come out of her mouth.

“MG, do me a favor and help Hope take Satan to dad’s office. Me and Jo will meet you both there in a few minutes. Don’t let Hope kill her, no matter how much she deserves it.”

The vampire nodded and walked over to where the tribrid had the other girl pinned. “Hope, we need to take her to see Dr. Saltzman. You have to let up a little.”

She turned to him a growled. Her eyes where glowing golden and her fangs had extended a little. She was not going to see reason in this moment. The girl she was holding was a threat to Josie and that meant that she was a threat that she had to neutralize.

MG turned to his girlfriend for help. He didn’t know what to do to calm the tribrid.

Lizzie walked over to where Hope was and had MG take Josie. “You take Josie to see dad, I will deal with this and meet you there.”

MG nodded again and walked slowly next to Josie as not to startle her. “Hey Jo, wanna walk over with me?”

Josie looked up and saw that he was trying to walk her away but then she saw that Hope wasn’t coming and shook her head. She couldn’t leave Hope.

“Hope, I need Hope.”

At the sound of her name coming from the younger girl, Hope seemed to come back to herself. “Josie. I’m here.”

She let the raven-haired witch fall to the ground and ran to Josie’s side to hold her. “Are you ok? Did she hurt you?”

Josie wrapped herself into Hope and laid her head on her shoulder. With Hope holding her she felt safe. “I’m fine now. Can you take me to dad’s office? Don’t leave me, please?”

“I won’t leave you. I’m here.” Hope bent over and picked the younger girl up bridal style and carried her to the headmaster’s office.

Behind them, they could hear Lizzie and MG bringing Penelope. Making sure to stay far enough away that Hope didn’t turn on her again.

Once at the headmaster’s office, Hope kicked the door open not caring what was happening in there at the moment.

Alaric looked up and was instantly concerned when he saw how Josie was curled into Hope and by the fact that Hope was carrying her. Before he could ask what was happening Lizzie and MG was followed in with Penelope Parks in tow.

Lizzie pushed the shorter girl into the office and closed the door. With a quick spell, she placed a silencing spell over the office to keep anyone from listening in.

“Does someone want to tell me what is going on here? Why is Hope carrying Josie and why are you two treating Penelope like she is a criminal?”

Everyone looked at everyone else and was waiting for someone to talk. None of them seemed to want to start this conversation.

Surprisingly, or maybe not, Hope was the first to talk. “Parks came in to the dining hall and asked Josie to talk. She went to the hall to talk. I finished and was heading to class when I saw that she had Josie’s head in a tight grip. Josie told her to let her go. She didn’t and tried to kiss her against her will. I stopped her.”

It was very concise and only the facts were given. During the retelling however, the growl reentered the tribrid’s voice and she started to take steps towards the witch. The only things that stopped her were MG pushing her back and the slight tug she felt on her hand.

Hope turned to see that Josie had a hold of her hand from where she had placed her in the chair. She tugged for her to come back to her. Hope walked back over and kneeled down next to her. She was pulled into the chair by the younger witch so that she could cuddle into her as she felt safest with her by her side.

Dr. Saltzman took a look at his daughter, crying silent tears and how she clung to Hope for comfort. His baby was hurt and that upset him more than just a student hurting another student.

“What do you have to say for yourself Ms. Parks?”

“That bitch tribrid has spelled Josie and she nearly broke my arm!”

At the accusation Dr. Saltzman looked over at the girls curled in the chair. Hope didn’t seem to care about being called a bitch, however, it did seem that it was now Hope that was keeping Josie in place before she could jump on the other girl.

Lizzie had no one holding her back though and nothing to stop her. She stormed up to the other girl and punched her so hard she was knocked to the ground. “You stupid fucking idiot! Do you think that A) I wouldn’t know if my sister were spelled? And B) That Hope, of all the people in this school, would do anything to Josie? I mean really, look at them!”

And everyone in the room looked at the girls. Josie had her head buried into Hope, who was curling around the other girl wanting to keep her from the shouting and violence that was occurring in the room around them.

“That’s enough! I don’t care why you did what you did. Harassment and assault are strictly against school policy. I will be calling your mother and you will be, at the very least suspended, and we are looking at expulsion as well.”

Penelope’s mouth was hung gaping. “What about her for almost breaking my arm, or holding me off the ground last week? What about your precious Lizzie for punching me? What about Josie for slapping me last week? None of them are suspended or in trouble at all.”

Dr. Saltzman looked around the room. “Hope was acting in defense of Josie when she held you as you attempted to assault a fellow student. You didn’t report, nor did anyone else report the other incident, so I cannot authenticate the report. However, I will be dealing with Lizzie for punching you. Though, after what you put her sister through, I thought she showed amazing restraint.”

Lizzie smiled a little but was not happy that she was going to get in trouble for defending Hope and her sister. “Suspension was totally worth it. Though, if I would have known then I would have hit her harder.”

“Lizzie, we will talk about that later. For now, all of you go on with your days. I have to talk to Ms. Parks and call her mother.”

“Sure dad, see you at the talent show tonight.”

That reminded Josie that she was supposed to talk to her dad about Hope not preforming. Hope sensed this and shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. Let’s go to your room. We can snuggle and watch a movie, OK?”

The brunette nodded her head and the four headed to the twins room to relax for the rest of the day.

MG ran to the talent committee and informed them that the girls would be there tonight to set up but to carry on without them.

When he returned, all three girls where curled on Josie’s bed together. “Can I get in on this love?”

Lizzie opened her arms and turned sideways. It was a very tight fit but they were able all cuddle together.

They put on _Guardians of the Galaxies Vol. 2_ since Josie loved baby Groot and laid there not talking. Josie was curled so tightly and fully into Hope that she was practically laying on top of her. The auburn-haired girl just pulled her tighter and held her.

Before half of the movie was over the girls were asleep. Lizzie and MG got up and covered them over.

“They really love each other don’t they?”

The blonde smiled at her boyfriend. “Yeah, now if they could just admit it to each other. They have basically been dating since movie night, but they don’t see it. Hope is scared and Josie is so happy with what she is getting that she is afraid to push too much.”

The vampire smiled at the three girls. “Well, I know that you just want them to be happy, but they will figure it out. Hopefully, today was enough to show them a bit of the truth.”

Lizzie nodded and took MG’s hand and tugged him out of the room. Let’s go check on what is happening with the talent show. I want to make sure that Josie doesn’t have to worry about anything.”

The two left the girls sleeping peacefully curled into each other. Smiles on their faces from the feeling of safety that they got from holding each other.

**T.B.C.**


	9. In Your Room By: Halestorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermaths, promises and talents!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long. I rewrote it a few times. This was the one that I based the whole story on. This was supposed to be a one shot. Didn't work out that well did it? Oops? Oh well, life is what it is. If my out line is correct, and I don't get talked into anything additional, then there are two more chapters after this one. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has been reading this and commenting! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Josie POV**

Waking up I have this sense of warmth and feel safe and cocooned from the world. It’s a feeling that nothing can get to me. When I open my eyes, I see that the feel is Hope. I am laying on her chest and her arms are wrapped securely around me.

I have fallen and fallen hard for this girl. All I want is her and I will feel complete. But I want her to want me to. I keep getting glimpses that tell me that she might, but I can’t be sure. I mean a friend would have stopped Penelope right? Lizzie punched her so hard she knocked her to the floor.

I have to know. So tonight after the talent show, I am going to talk to her. One way or another, I have to know. I would rather have Hope as a friend than not as all, but if she doesn’t feel the same, I may die of a broken heart.

Knowing that this may be the last time that she got to do this, Josie curled into the tribrid a bit tighter and held her as close as she could.

The only reaction was for Hope to also tighten her hold on the witch and pulled her in closer still.

Knowing that they still had to get ready for tonight, Josie lifted her head to look at the time. They had about thirty minutes before they had to start getting ready. That meant more cuddles. She laid her head back down on Hope’s chest and closed her eyes to relax into the feel.

Just as she was about to drift back into dreamland, a loud bang woke both her and Hope. The tribrid was out of the bed and pushing Josie behind her in a matter of seconds, reading for an attack.

What Josie saw was her sister storming into the room, looking extremely pissed off.

“Lizzie what’s the matter? What happened?”

“That bitch! Satan!”

“What did she do Lizzie?” Josie looked to where Hope was and saw that she was gearing up for a fight.

“When dad called her mother and told her what happened and stated that she was to be expelled, she told her mother what I did to her in from of dad.”

Josie heard the growl coming from Hope.

“What happened?”

“Her mother said that if Satan was expelled for, air quotes ‘attempted assault’, then I had to be expelled too since it was also assault and not self-defense.”

“So what does that mean exactly?” Hope asked. The look on her face was not a friendly one. Josie slipped her hand in to Hopes and gave it a reassuring squeeze attempting to calm her down.

“She is band from all activities and suspended for a month. Which means that she will not be back until after Spring Break! Thank goodness because I am so over her! One more incident and she is expelled. And dad said that he would not write the recommendation letter needed to get her into that school her mom is looking at for her in Belgium! All privileges are lost for the remained of the school term. I got three days in school suspension.”

“What about everything else? The activities?” Josie was worried about the talent show. Her sister had been looking so forward to this.

“Mine starts Monday. This means that I get to preform still and after the three days I get privilege after two weeks and actives then too.”

“I’m sorry Lizzie. This is all my fault.” Josie said.

“NO!!” Hope screamed. “This is her fault! Only that she devil!”

“She’s right Josie. This is not on you. And I tell you now, I would do it again.”

I know that they are right but I can’t help but think that if I had handled this situation then Lizzie wouldn’t be in trouble.

“Stop right now Josie!” Lizzie looked at me with a determined look on her face. “She deserved what I did to her. You shouldn’t have to feel bad that I am in trouble. I would rather be expelled right now then to let her get away with what she did without stepping up. I am not only your sister but your twin and you are my best friend! I would do anything for you. I want you to know that I am not upset and that I am actually glad. I plan to make sure that everyone knows that I am suspended for punching her.”

Hope came up next to me. I could tell that she was still very upset herself. She hugged me tight and held me.

“This is in no way your fault. All the blame is with her.” As she pulls back she looks me straight in the eye, and then, while still holding me looks over at Lizzie. “Josie goes nowhere alone while Satan is in this school. And if she comes near either of you, you will tell me.”

Both Lizzie and I open our mouths to argue. Both probably for different reasons, but still both ready to speak our minds about this.

“No. You both listen to me.” She looks at us both to ensure that we are paying attention and going to listen.

“No matter what, I can handle anything that is thrown at me and I am the one person in this school that will receive no consequences no matter what happens. Her coven will not come after me because they can’t. The leader has an agreement with my aunt Freya. Almost no one knows about it, but they will not allow that little twit to break a peace that could destroy their coven.”

We both look at her with so many questions. I’m honestly not sure what to even ask first. Lizzie doesn’t have that trouble.

“What do you mean peace? What does your aunt have that the leader is worried about?”

Hope started to release her hold on me and step back, but I wouldn’t let her get too far. I kept her hand and made her look at me.

“If you don’t want to, or can’t tell us, we understand.” I gave my twin a pointed look and she held up her hands.

“I can’t really say. It is part of the agreement that we made. Just know, that I am safe, and she know it. I can get in her face and she can do nothing. The second reason, and I would hate to pull this, but this school can’t afford to kick me out. Your dad knows it, which is why I have my own room and he generally will let me get away with avoiding most mandatory school events.”

“I knew it! I knew that there had to be a reason that you got to skip the pep rallies!” Lizzie smirked while pointing at Hope.

“Can I ask, what you mean by that? I mean, I know your dad wrote our mom a large check to help start the school.” I was curious about this.

Hope again looked down like she really didn’t want to go into details. “Um… so my family writes a check out of my trust to the school every year. I set a certain amount that I wanted to give and my aunts and uncle take care of it for me. I tried to do it anonymously but your dad, he has this thing where he has to solve all mysteries. He figured out where the money comes from. The only thing that he doesn’t know is that it is my account and not my families.”

We both looked at her stunned. We knew that dad got a single donation every year and that it kept the school running, but we never knew where the money came from.

“So until you graduate, the school is bank rolled.” Lizzie turned to me. “I wonder if dad is saving any of that money to ensure that the school will be able to run after she graduates.”

I just shrug my shoulders. I really didn’t know. I hope that if dad didn’t, then mom did.

“It won’t made. I set an account up for the school already. It makes enough in interest that the school will be set for at least another hundred years. By that point, you have to figure that enough alumni will have donated to take over. You can’t tell your dad it’s from me though! He will so make me take the money back! You both have to promise!”

The panic look on Hope’s face made my heart melt and just when I thought that I couldn’t love her more, I felt myself fall all over again.

“We promise. We won’t tell. But why would you do this?” Lizzie voiced my own question.

“This school is what saved me. First when I was a lonely kid with no one and then after I lost my family. Even with as closed off as I am, this school saved me in so many ways. It needs to be here for all the lost kids that come after us.”

The three of us stood there in silence. This conversation had become very heavy. It also let me know how much Hope was growing comfortable, not just with me but also with Lizzie.

“So, promise me, you will always come and get me. Josie you walk with Lizzie or you get me. This is not going to happen again.” Hope punctuated this my looking me straight in the eyes. Her eyes glowing golden, which let me know that her wolf was backing her up.

“Ok, I promise. If it makes you feel better, I will make sure that I wait for you, Lizzie or MG.”

Hope nodded feeling better. “Now, I am going to leave you with Lizzie.”

“Where are you going?”

“I have to go set up for my talent show performance.”

“WHAT!!” Lizzie jumped up at that. “You are going to perform! I just spent thirty minutes trying to convince dad that you shouldn’t have to. He wouldn’t budge. He hates the talent show so much. You are going to break his heart. I wanna see!”

Hope and I laughed lightly at that.

“Yeah, I came up with something that will work, and MG is helping me set it up. See you are the show.” Looking at me directly. “Walk down with Lizzie, I will stay with you while she performs, and MG can wait with you while I set up. See you soon.”

With that she walked out and I looked at Lizzie and I just wanted to laugh and cry and felt like I was going to explode.

Lizzie shook her head and hugged me to her side. “That girl loves you. I don’t think that she even she knows how much.”

I looked at my twin with eyes that I am sure was bugging out of my head. “Love? No, I mean… um... she can’t, cause that would mean that this isn’t one sided and then it would mean that what I’m about to do is so much scarier.”

“What are you about to do?”

I sat down with Lizzie and went through my whole plan and what was to come.

“Damn, that is crazy! Go for it Jo! Let’s get started! You have to look the part!”

***

The talent show was in full swing and the wolves and the vamps had already gone. The witches were performing now and Hope was in the audience with MG. She wanted to wait in the wings with me, but Lizze refused to let her anywhere near me, because she wanted the look to be a surprise. Hope wanted to argue but dad was backstage with us so Hope figured that I was safe enough to stay out front.

The witches were finishing up the performance now so that means that it was my turn. I can do this.

Lizzie runs straight to me and jumps into my arms! That was amazing! We did a really good job even with the last minute changes! Now get out there and rock the house!”

With one last hug, I stepped out on stage as dad announced me.

When I step out all eyes are on me, but the only eyes that matter to me are the sparkling blue ones that are following me with every move. Her eyes are open wide and if the look on her face is anything to go by, she likes my outfit.

I was trying to go for the look of the lead singer of the band whose song I was preforming. I had on black leather pants with a few zippers across the thighs. I had a white tank top tucked in and over that I was wearing a black leather jacket. I also found and awesome pair of black combat boots to complete the outfit. Personally, I have to say that I fit the part well. Stepping up to the mic I was a bit nervous, but I knew I could do this.

“This song is special to me and I chose it to send a message to someone very important to me.” I looked directly at Hope as I said this.

Turning to the band behind me, I picked up my guitar and slung it over my shoulder. “Hit it boys!”

I lock eyes with Hope as I start to sing and leave them there.

**_Let me in your room  
I've seen the rest of you  
But I know there's something more in your room  
I'm right outside your door  
Show me things you've never shown before_ **

**_A few pictures from your past  
And those walls you painted black  
And the secrets that you keep under your bed  
All you have to do, is let me in your room_ **

**_You can be yourself  
You don't have to hide from me I won't tell  
I know everyone you've ever trusted has let you down  
And you don't want to come out  
And show me, show me_ **

**_A few pictures from your past  
And those walls you painted black  
And the secrets that you keep under your bed  
All you have to do, is let me in your room_ **

**_You know every part of me  
I let you in, I let you see  
All the dark and every color of my room  
Let me do that for you  
And tell me all about your past  
Why you painted those walls black  
Baby it's all right you're safe in here with me  
Open up so I can see_ **

**_A few pictures from your past  
And those walls you painted black  
And the secrets that you keep under your bed  
An unopened letter from your dad  
A poster of your favorite band  
It don't matter, I'll take every part of you  
All you have to do is let me in your room_ **

**_Let me in your room_ **

****

When the song ends the crowd is cheering loudly for me. The only one that matters is the one whose eyes are still locked on mine. As promised, she is cheering the loudest of them all. Though, she isn’t hiding behind MG. She is also nodding her head so slightly, if I wasn’t staring I might have missed it altogether.

I jumped down from the stage and ran over to her and swept her into a tight embrace. “That was for you, just in case you didn’t figure that out.”

She hugged me back tightly. Pulling back a little, she smiled at me. “And this is for you.”

When I looked at her questioningly she nodded her head to the stage. My father was at the microphone trying to gather everyone’s attention.

“Thank you! Now for the last act of the night, Hope Mikaelson.”

With that she gave one last squeeze and headed for the stage.

**T.B.C.**


	10. You Say By: Lauren Daigle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope's talent. Confessions. Hope opens her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we are coming to the end of this story. I have one more chapter that I am planning on at this point. I'm leaving it open just incase insperation strikes, or if my friend talks me into an extra chapter. (She's good at that.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I want to thank you all again for reading and for the comments. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

**Hope POV**

I could still feel Josie arms, as I strode up onto the stage and walked to the microphone. I was extremely nervous, both for what I was about to say and what I was about to do in front of the whole school and more importantly, Josie.

Grabbing the microphone I took a deep breath. I always did hate talking in front of crowds, or you know, small gatherings even. Ok, honestly, I hate talking to more than one or two at a time. Here we go.

“I don’t really have many talents, and none that are appropriate really for a talent show.” I looked down. This is so hard! I hate it! This is a lot of people. Breath, you can do this. When I looked up the first thing that I see is a pair of warm brown eyes staring back at me and a smile that lights up my whole world. I knew that I could do this as long as I kept my eyes locked on those brown orbs that seemed to absorb all the light in the world to reflect it back at me.

“So after thinking about this and getting a little help with the setup from my tech savvy friend MG, thanks again by the way.” I looked to MG just a moment to smile before my eyes went right back to Josie.

“You’re welcome girl! I got you, anything you need!” MG shouted back to me.

“So that I could take part in this, since our fearless leader demanded complete inclusion.” Stopping again to shoot Dr. Saltzman an evil glare that only I could give, or so I have been told. He at least had the decency to look, while not apologetic, a bit guilty. He truly thought that I would refuse and he would have a year off. Yeah, like the tag team that was Lizzie’s sadness and Josie’s way too understand attitude wouldn’t get me to agree to this. This I should tell him that I am very much whipped for his daughter?

Again, my eyes went back to Josie. “So with a little help and little magic, I hope you all like the show.”

As I walked over off stage to where I was set up, the lights go dimmed to almost blackness and the curtain opens to show a huge blacked out canvas.

I hit play on the remote, as MG showed me and the song that I had chosen to accompany my talent and set the mood and rhythm started. As the first notes played, I lost my self.

On the canvas, everyone watched as bright blazing colors shot across the canvas. For those who watched closely enough, they would be able to possibly see a pattern being drawn. Though, as part of the magic, nothing would remain on the canvas until I was completely finished and said the final words of magic. I lost my self in the song and allowed my hands to work freely.

**_You say I am loved when I can't feel a thing  
You say I am strong when I think I am weak  
You say I am held when I am falling short  
When I don't belong, oh You say that I am Yours  
And I believe (I), oh I believe (I)  
What You say of me (I)  
I believe_ **

**_The only thing that matters now is everything You think of me  
In You I find my worth, in You I find my identity, (ooh oh)_ **

**_You say I am loved when I can't feel a thing  
You say I am strong when I think I am weak  
And You say I am held when I am falling short  
When I don't belong, oh You say that I am Yours  
And I believe (I), oh I believe (I)  
What You say of me (I)  
Oh, I believe_ **

**_Taking all I have and now I'm laying it at Your feet  
You have every failure God, and You'll have every victory, (ooh oh)_ **

**_You say I am loved when I can't feel a thing  
You say I am strong when I think I am weak  
You say I am held when I am falling short  
When I don't belong, oh You say that I am Yours  
And I believe (I), oh I believe (I)  
What You say of me (I)  
I believe_ **

****_Oh I believe (I), yes I believe (I)_  
What You say of me (I)  
Oh I believe (oh) 

I have just completed everything as the song ends. I can still see Josie and she is looking at the canvas mesmerizes. I really hope that this works, because if not, I am so running and hiding in my room again. Shut up! Sometimes things scare me too. I’m allowed to be scared as long as I never tell anyone. So shhhh!

I picked up the microphone so that I could make the announcement.

“As most of you could tell, this is a magic painting. It will reflect what I have done on this smaller canvas. I’m not good with description, so I will let the painting speak for itself.”

No turning back now, so I whispered the word to reveal the painting.

The room took a collective gasps. As I looked out, well hidden behind the curtain, I saw a mix of emotions. Some were in awe, others shock, and yet others still were just standing there with unadulterated rawness. Truthfully, I really didn’t care about anyone’s reaction except for Josie’s.

When I looked at her, her eyes were fixed to the painting. I could see tears in her eyes and her hands were covering her mouth with MG and Lizzie’s arms draped around her.

On the big canvas, for everyone to see, was the image that I couldn’t not paint. I had been sketching this image for a week solid now. I just had to do this. I am not a very verbal person with my feelings, I prefer to let my actions speak for themselves.

I had painted Josie. She was standing as the focal point of the painting. A tree on her right with the Salvatore School behind her in the background. She wore the plaid skirt to mid-thigh with her favorite yellow sweater over a white button up with the lacey ruffled collar poking out. In her right hand she held books tucked to her chest and in her right, up held hand was a ball of fire blazing. The look in her eyes matched that of the fire in her hands and matched the smile on her lips. It was a expression that welcomed all who would want to befriend her and warned those who want trouble.

I have always been in awe of the fact that she is able to give off welcome and warning with a solitary look. It was something that I have never been able to do. I am incapable of giving off a welcoming look when I try.

Unexpectedly I heard clapping. When I peered out at the rest of the audience, they apparently decided that they liked my painting.

Giving a little smile, I went back to pack up my easel and art supplies. I was done and exhausted and ready to go back to my room to rest.

Honestly, I wanted to run to Josie like she had me after her performance. I was just really afraid since the look on her face wasn’t a clear sign of what she was thinking. What if she was embarrassed? What if she didn’t like that I had painted her? What if… There were just too many what ifs in my mind.

When I turned back to pick up the painting to pack it away, standing at the edge of the curtain was Josie. The look on her face was blank and that caused me to freeze where I stood.

“Hi.” Josie said with a little wave.

“Hi.”

“So, that was something.” She said waving towards where the magical painting had been before I had removed the link between it and the smaller painting.

“Yeah. Painting is really the only talent that I have. I got the idea to do a magically linked painting last night. I have done it before, once for my Aunt Freya when she wanted to see my latest portrait of the family while she was traveling with her wife.”

Josie walked over to me deliberately going slow, like she knew that I was about ready to bolt and she didn’t want to scare me off. She wasn’t wrong.

“So, I was thinking, and feel free to say no.” She looked at me, giving me time. “I was thinking that we could maybe go back to your room tonight.” It was a statement, not a question. We both knew it, it was just a matter of how I reacted to it. This was my moment, if I was ever going to shoot my shot it had to be now.

“Um… yeah, that sounds good. Just let me grab my stuff.”

Josie face lit up like Time Square on New Year’s Eve. “Of course, let me help you carry some of that.”

We gathered everything up and headed towards my room. Typically I am good with silence, and with Josie it is never awkward, but for some reason, nerves I guess, I just couldn’t stay silent during the walk.

“So did you like the painting?” Smooth Mikaelson, real smooth.

“Hope,” Josie stopped us and turned towards me. “That painting was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen.”

“I’m glad I’m not the only one that finds you beautiful.” I was smirking but on the inside I was screaming at myself. ‘What the Fuck Hope! Did you just say that?!’

Josie smiled at me, a slight blush rising on her cheek. “I meant the talent that made the painting. But it is nice to know that you think I’m beautiful.”

“I mean, I’m just sorry that the painting couldn’t do you justice.” Where am I getting the courage to say these things? Did someone slip something into my water today or what?

“Hope, that painting was amazing. I didn’t know that anyone saw me like that. I mean the look in my eyes and the smile, you really capture who I am. I felt like you really understood me.”

I had to look at the floor then, I could tell that I was blushing now. I had spent many hours just staring at Josie. I mean, I hate to sound like a stalky creep, but have you seen this girl!

Josie reached out and lifted my chin so that my eyes were looking directly into her own. “You are amazing, and I think that the rest of this conversation should be held in private.”

I simply nodded my head and continued leading us to my room. Once outside the door, I muttered a spell to remove the one that I placed on it to lock it and ensure that no one would be able to get in.

“Um Josie, before we go in, there is something I have to tell you.”

“Ok, you can tell me anything.”

“Well… ah… as you know, I’m a very private person.”

She nods her head in understanding and in a sign for me to continue.

“Yeah, um you see… I haven’t had anyone, and I mean anyone in my room for two years, since the fire.”

Josie looks down at that point. She shifts from foot to foot like she nervous now. “I know. I am so sorry about that. I heard that you wouldn’t even let you aunts or uncle in to see the damage.”

“Yeah, well, I managed to save the important things, it’s just that, well, after that fire I just locked myself away. This was my safe space. The one place where I could go to get away from everything and everyone and no one could get to me. I always figured I would get over it someday, but I never did, and no one seemed to care that I locked myself away. That is, no one cared until you.”

“Oh Hope. I’m so sorry.” She was crying now.

“There is no reason to be sorry Josie.”

“You don’t understand, I… I started that fire.”

“I know.”

With that, I opened my door and brought her into my room. To my safe space.

**T.B.C.**


	11. Crashing By: Illenium ft. Bahari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie is finally in Hope's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who read and liked and left comments. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

**Hope POV**

After getting both of us into my room, I shut and locked the door. I couldn’t bring myself to turn around and look at Josie. All of the courage that I had left the second that we were in my room. I should feel braver, but this is the first time that anyone other than me has been in this room in over two years.

“Hope?”

I still couldn’t look. I was too nervous.

“Hope, please look at me. It’s just me.”

I slowly release my grip on the doorknob and turn around. What I see melts my heart a little bit more. Josie has her eyes closed. Like she refused to look at the room without knowing that I was really ok with it.

“If your eyes are closed, how did you know that I wasn’t looking at you?”

A blush starts up her cheeks and I swear it is the cutest thing that I have ever seen in my whole life.

“Um, well, I , um… I get tingles whenever you look at me. Doesn’t matter if I even know you are in the room or not. If I feel those tingles, I know you are looking at me. I didn’t feel them.”

I walked the couple of steps it takes for me to be standing in front of Josie. I take her hands in mine and squeeze.

“Please open your eyes. You have me looking at you, please look at me too.”

When her big brown eyes open, I fall into pools of warm chocolate. I love to look at her eyes. They always make me feel warm, safe, and wanted.

“I think that we should talk. There seems to be a few things that we need to discuss.”

“I think that you are right.” Josie lowered her head. Her voice sounded so small and sad.

I grabbed her arms and brought her in for a hug and held her close. I rubbed small circles on her back and ran my hand through her hair until she relaxed into the embrace and squeezed me back.

“Let’s grab some sweats and change and get comfortable. I’ll give you the tour really quick.”

Josie just nodded her head and pulled back without letting me go.

“This is my desk, there is my painting corner, that is my dresser, and over there is my attached bathroom. Finally, we have my super comfy bed. Tours over.”

This got her to giggle so mission accomplished.

“I would like a longer tour later, but yeah, change and talk first. I don’t have anything to wear. I guess I’ll need to go to my room to get some sweats or pjs.”

“I got you covered. Had Lizzie pack a bag for you earlier. I r-really wanted to share this with you. Only you.”

The look on Josie’s face was a mix of astonishment, happiness, and something that I really didn’t want to guess at. Because if I was wrong, I would break my own heart.

“Why don’t you change in the bathroom and I’ll change out here. Then we can have that talk?”

“Sounds good. Thank you for trusting me Hope. I promise I will prove to you that I am worthy of your trust.”

“I know you are Josie.”

***

**Josie POV**

After getting changed in the bathroom, I knock on the door to see if Hope is ready for me to come out.

“It’s ok Jo, I’m dressed.”

When I walk back into her room, the first thing that I see is Hope sitting on her bed with a box out in front of her.

She looks up and smiles at me and then pats the spot on her bed next to her for me to sit.

As I sit, I have to admit that her bed is super comfy. I don’t know if it is the bed, or if it is the fact that it is her bed that makes it feel this soft. Doesn’t really matter, I guess.

“I never want to leave this bed. It’s so soft.”

“I told you. Super comfy bed.”

I smile, what I know has to be a goofy smile. A mixture of the feel of the bed, and the fact that I am finally in Hope’s room, and that she invited me.

When I look at her all I can see that she is holding a box with a lock. She was fiddling with the key that I could only guess would open the box.

“So, that talk that we need to have. I think that we should start with your comment before we entered.”

Hope’s lips pulled up in a smirk. “Yeah, figured that that would be where you wanted to start.”

Hope put the key into the lock and opened the box. I was curious what was in there but didn’t want to push her.

“Before I answer what I meant, I do want to ask you something.”

“You can ask me anything.” I reached out and took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

“When you said that you set the fire, why did you do it?” Hope looked so sad, like it hurt her to have to ask the question, or maybe she was afraid of what the answer would be.

Looking down at my lap, I knew that I had to tell her. I tried to take my hand back, but Hope had a hold on it and wouldn’t release. So, I pulled her hand into my lap and started to play with our intertwined fingers.

“I had a crush on you. I had slipped a note under your door telling you. I ran into Lizzie and she saw that I was coming from your room and she started to tease me that I was obsessed with you. She then said that there was no way that you would even notice me with the other options that you had. I was upset because, every time I have ever liked anyone, Lizzie would go after them and they would always pick her. The one time someone liked me and not her, they broke up with me because I couldn’t give them a hundred percent of my attention.”

I took a deep breath trying to keep myself to the topic. I was nervous and this was no time for my nervous rants.

“I was so afraid that she was right. I thought that you wouldn’t like me. Worse, I thought that Lizzie would find out and then you would want to date her. I ran back and tried to get the note back. But I couldn’t get it from under your door. I couldn’t get in your room because it was locked. I did the only thing I could think of in the moment. I did a fire spell under your door. I really was only aiming for the note. I was going to stay and watch to make sure that it was just the note, but I heard you coming down the hall, so I ran off.”

Hope was smiling and trying to hide it. It looked like she was trying not to laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

Hope reached into her box and pulled out a folded piece of paper that looked slightly burned at the corners.

***

**No POV**

“How did you get that?” Josie was shocked. She could see her handwriting on the note.

“I made it to my room only a few minutes after you set the fire spell. I had to use a smother spell as not to drench my stuff with water and to put the fire out. Mostly, by the time your dad showed up, there was just smoke in the room. You missed the note and hit the rug next to it. I hated that rug, but Uncle Kol loved it and I couldn’t hurt his feelings.”

Josie just looked at the older girl and open and closed her mouth like a fish out of water.

“I wouldn’t let your dad in at the time because I had a few things that he wouldn’t have let me keep. Still do if I’m being honest. He thinks my stuff burnt up and that I am shy and private, which I am, but I just didn’t want him to make me get rid of my stuff.”

“What are you hiding? I don’t see anything.”

“That because, after the fire, I found new hiding places just in case anything ever happens again.”

The brunette looks down again. She was so ashamed that this happened in the first place.

“Josie, please look at me.” Hope leaned her head down trying to catch the other girls eye.

Josie slowly turned her head and looked at the older girl. She could tell by the look on her face that she wasn’t upset with her. She just couldn’t understand why not.

“Why aren’t you mad at me?”

Hope smiled brightly. She moved the box in her lap to the side and slid over to sit closer to the brunette.

“I’m not upset with you for a couple of reasons.”

Josie was paying attention and really wanted to understand. Anyone else would have been furious with her if she had set a fire in their room.

“You didn’t really do any damage so there is no reason to be upset. You were young and had a gay panic moment that your sister would get your crush and you weren’t ready to deal with that. You didn’t do it to be vicious or cruel. And lastly, I’ve read your note.”

The younger girls eyes bulge at the last thing that Hope said. “Y-y-you’ve r-r-r-read my n-n-note?”

“Several times in fact. I love it.”

A though stuck Josie in that moment. “Wait, if you read my note, why didn’t you ever say anything?”

It was the older girls turn to blush and dip her head. She wasn’t sure how she was going to explain this.

“It’s ok. You don’t have to be embarrassed or nervous. It’s just me.” Josie squeezed the hand that she was still holding and gave it a slight tug to get the girl’s attention.

With a deep breath, Hope looked Josie in the eyes and gather all f her courage. “This shouldn’t be this hard. How is it I can face down monsters from hell dimensions, but I can’t talk to you about my feelings.”

“Easy. With monsters you don’t have anything to really fear. You are strong and you know that you will win. If needed, you have help. Feelings are personal and you are the only one that can face them. You have to be a whole different kind of brave. But I can tell you this for a fact. I am here and I will help you in any way that I can. I am not going to shame you or turn away because of how you feel.”

“How am lucky enough that you like me? That you want to be my… um friend?”

Blushing, Josie scooted even closer to Hope, until their sides were flush against each other with no space between them.

“It’s because you think I’m cute and you gave me a chance.”

Hope laughed at that but couldn’t argue with that fact. “Yeah, that had to be it.”

“So, you read my note? But you never responded”

“Actually, I did. I just never gave it to you.”

The younger girl blinked and stared wide eye at the folded paper in the tribrid’s hand. She was using everything in her to not rip that out of her hand to look at it now.

“Do you want to see?”

Nodding her head, but not moving, Josie waited while Hope unfolder the letter that she remembered so well.

_Dear Hope,_

_I really like you. I have watched you from afar for a truly long time. I know that you may think that I don’t know you, but I do. I know that you don’t really like to socialize very much, but that you will always stop what you are doing to help someone who asks. I know that you spend every Saturday with the younger kids helping them with various projects that they are struggling with. I know that you are the top of our class, even though you don’t even have to try, because you are just that smart, but you are humble about it and don’t make anyone feel less for trying._

_I thought that maybe you would like to hang out with me. We can do whatever you want, I don’t mind if it is just us sitting alone together._

_Please circle your answer:_

**_Yes or No_ **

_Yours Always,_

_Josie_

There on the page, was a single red circle around the Yes. All this time, Hope had answered her, and she never knew.

“Why didn’t you give this to me? We could have, we could have been friend or more, so much sooner.”

“I didn’t give this to you for the same reason that you tried to burn it. I carried this around in my pocket for six months. I kept trying to bring myself to give it to you directly. Then I thought that I could slip this into your pocket. Then I thought that maybe I could just slip it under your door. None of that ever worked out. I was too shy to hand it to you. I was never able to get close to you to slip it to you were no one would see. And I was afraid that if I slipped it under your door that Lizzie would get it and not give it to you.”

They sat there in silence for a moment. Their thoughts were mirroring each other. Damn gay panic and extreme shyness wasted two years.

Hope looked up and turned to fully face Josie. She took both of her hands and looked her in the eyes.

“Josie, I really like you too. I don’t want to let another two years go by without telling you this. You may have guessed this by my talent show performance, but I like you. You make me feel strong and wanted. When I’m with you I’m not afraid anymore and I don’t worry about what anyone says. Josie, will you be my girlfriend?”

Josie jumped at Hope and slung her hands around her neck. “Yes! Absolutely!”

Hope squeezed her back and smiled the biggest and brightest smile ever.

When Josie pulled back, she looked at the girl that she had fallen for so long ago. “Hope, if you couldn’t tell from my song, you are the only one for me. I have not changed in the two years that I wrote that note. I liked you then, and I like you now. In fact, I am falling more in love with you every day! I would like nothing more than to be your girlfriend.”

“I love you too Josie. More than I thought would ever be possible.”

The girls locked eyes and slowly leaned in. Their lips touched in what was a soft loving kiss.

This kiss spoke of love, wanting, and a future that both couldn’t wait to start.

**The End**


End file.
